Forces Apart
by spydergrrl
Summary: Natsuki fights the forces of evil and seeks help from an unlikely ally, the mercenary Shizuru. Can they overcome the odds, face their past, and defeat the overpowering Sith to restore freedom back to the people? Read on to find out... Mai-Hime meets SW inspired story. AU/OOC.
1. The Prologue

**_Hi All,_**

**_This is a story inspired both by Mai-Hime and the Star Wars Universe (two of my fav things) and will share both locations and characters. I do not own any of it. Hope you enjoy!_**

_Edit - just did some editing on the verbiage and worked on the flow of the story._

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**_(5 Months Earlier - Aboard the Rebel Fleet orbiting planet Yavin)_**

"Hurry up," Natsuki hissed. They were running out of time, time they did not have.

"Almost there…" Takeda spoke, "Just a bit longer," he added while he typed hastily on the terminal. "Slicing through system records under pressure makes everything twice as difficult." Natsuki glared at him. This was definitely not something she wanted to hear.

"Crap," he cursed. "Whoever encrypted this message definitely did not want us to see it. It appears that they used imperial coding."

Natsuki kept peeking outside the door, worried that the Storm Troopers would pave their way to them in an instant. Moments ago, the Empire discovered their carrier fleet. A breach in the security system releases sensitive data to their enemies. Natsuki and Takeda are both working under the assumption that the Empire Forces will board at any given time and overrun them.

"I can't believe we have a traitor within our ranks," she grinded her teeth in frustration. "We need to narrow the list of suspects down. There are 600 people aboard this space vessel and only 30 have security clearance to the hololink communications." Hololink was a form of communication via Holograms. Natsuki tucks a list of suspects into her pocket, for later analysis. She has had a few suspicions over the last few months, but this will provide more focus. _"How can the rebel cause have such bad luck?" Natsuki pondered._ A few successful missions, after the empire overhauled the free world several years ago, the rebel alliance saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Hope was enlivened. They secured ammunitions, there is a growth in rations, and the ability to keep their soldiers hidden and building strengths in numbers over the last few years has given room for that belief. Still, with all their clandestine methods, missions are compromised.

First, the Sith and storm troopers, the latter formerly controlled by the Republic, overran the rebel alliance fort in Naboo. After months spent on Naboo and its rebuilding of the city, by reestablishing a community and commissioning artilleries, the Galactic Empire eliminated it all in a single sweep. Everything the Galactic Empire touches causes a malignant downpour. Many of her friends died in the Siege of Theed, a city in Naboo. Next, the Empire expanded resources, using intelligent artillery droids. Now, they were stuck in space, attacked by those evil forces. The Sith are a huge threat, for they have no hesitations with the force. The force is power only a few have mastered. The force is all around us, guiding us, giving us abilities to perform acts beyond suspended belief. This ubiquitous power, when placed in the wrong hands, has caused endless destructions.

"Got it!" Takeda shouted with enthusiasm, snapping Natsuki back from her thoughts.

"Play it now," Natsuki demanded quickly, turning away from the door and approaching Takeda by the terminal. He has been a loyal friend throughout the years. They have known each other since their days in the Jedi Academy, as young Padawans or Jedi's in training. Usually, their missions paired them up and they worked diligently together, both becoming prominent members and securing the progress of the Alliance throughout the difficulties found in the last decade. They have also received numerous inquiries throughout the years, from non-Jedi's, about their relationship. Natsuki always assured others that they were merely friends. However, Takeda was always unnerved with the questions, stuttering in response. Deep down, she had always known his true feelings for her. Yet, as Jedi's, those feelings must be set aside. The Jedi do not allow romance in the order, for temptations like that paved the path to the dark side. Nonetheless, even if romantic passions were encouraged, she would never have been able to return his affection. Such sentiments she learned to bury a very long time ago and what now felt like a galaxy far away. Now all that remained was herself, her memories, and the force.

"My Lord Darth Cain," Takeda held out the holoprojector, revealing the message. A cloaked blurry image displays along with a distorted voice. "I have the locations of the remaining rebel bases and I am transmitting coordinates as we speak. As you have guessed, Hoth, Tattoine, and Yavin have alliance rebels hidden within their terrains. Our ship is currently circulating the Yavin moons delivering supplies to the rebel allies; I hope this message reaches you in time so that you can to take quick and decisive measures to prevent further alliance troop deployments. There must be no survivors in this venture, for my life is at great risk. For the moment, that is all I have to report," transmission complete.

"Shit," Natsuki cursed and slammed her fist on the nearby table, "This video does not betray the traitor and now we have a ticking death clock over our heads, we must escape."

"Let's take this with us." Takeda waved the holocommunicator and placed in his pocket. "If I can get this to Coruscant, I can clean the noise and reveal the asshole behind this treachery," Takeda assured.

Natsuki felt relief and patted Takeda on the back, "Now that's what I like to hear. Come on, let us find the nearest escape pod. This is highly confidential and the ability to get this to the Alliance is critical."

They ran down the corridor and found themselves paces away from an escape pod, when several Storm Troopers jumped into view. The enemy quickly unloaded several blasts at them but both Natsuki and Takeda deflected it with their light saber blades. All deflections easily penetrated their armor and dispatched them just as quickly.

They both managed to reach the entry to the pod, but the release hatch was not cooperating. Takeda kept pulling on it, hoping the door would open. Soon, they felt a malevolent force hit them and sent them sweeping the floor a few feet away. As they looked up, they saw a hooded figure. Natsuki stood back up, grabbing the handle of her lightsaber, revealing a green blade. She was ready to retaliate.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The cloaked man shook his head. "After all this time, this is how you say 'hello' to an old friend?" Removing the hood from his head, he added, "I'm quite disappointed Natsuki. I was looking for a warm embrace."

"You bastard!" Takeda lunged at him blue blade in hand. "You betrayed us, your brothers..." He cried. However, his struggle slowly subsided. "Reito, stop this, come with us," he pleaded. "Abandon your cause!"

That act catches Natsuki off guard. She did not expect Takeda to attack the powerful Darth Cain. 'Know thy enemy,' it was once said - but the man who stood before them was no longer the Reito they knew. Half of what used to be a handsome face was now cybernetics and his eyes no longer held a brilliant brown tincture, they were a sickly yellow, one that surely causes his enemies to tremble in fear.

"Takeda," Darth Cain responded with a sinister voice, as his own red blade, deflected Takeda's swing. "You were always so pathetic," and with a flick of his fingers Reito threw Takeda against shrapnel.

Natsuki turned around and her face paled. Takeda had metal rods protruding through his chest. "No!" she whimpered and crawled to him. Suddenly, she did not know what to do with her hands. She found herself trying to stop the bleeding from his wounds by applying pressure to it with his cloth, but to no avail. She also tried pulling the rods out, but he cried in response. Next, she tried to hold his head straight to keep him conscious.

Darth Cain laughed in the background, she wanted to kill him, and so she turned her blade towards Reito...

"Natsuki…" Takeda whispered, reaching for her wrist in his fragile state, instantly releasing a moan. "Not now," he spoke, his words becoming weaker in every breath. "Don't do the same mistakes I did," he urged.

With every might in her being, Natsuki drew in the forces around her and collapse all the walls in front of Darth Cain, keeping them apart.

Takeda smiled faintly with her actions. "You must complete the mission, Natsuki. Save the Republic. Promise me, you will do what is in your power to restore balance."

"Don't talk like that," she expressed with sullenness. "Don't speak with such finality," she added.

"Promise me," Takeda emphasized.

Natsuki nodded, "I promise," her voiced cracked but kept her resolve, as she knew that now was not the time to grieve.

"I love…" Takeda vanished, leaving his robe behind and Natsuki clinging to its sleeves. He was now at peace and one with the force. He did not have to finish his sentence to know what he intended to speak. Takeda loved her dearly and for that, she will always be grateful.

"How does it feel, Natsuki?" Takeda shouted, behind the debris "How does it feel to have another loved one fall to protect you? He mocked. The words he spewed were poisonous. "When is enough, enough, Natsuki? When the Republic falls and all that remains of it, is you?"

Natsuki tried to ignore his contempt, but every word pierced her painfully. Thoughts of haunting red eyes surfaced in the back of her mind, but Natsuki maintained her composure. She began looking on the floor for the evidence, throwing debris around to see if it hid underneath it.

"And don't worry about the evidence, it's in good hands," Darth Cain spoke as he twirled the holocommunicator between his fingertips. He had grabbed it when Takeda attacked him earlier.

Natsuki stands up, feeling defeated and deflated by their encounter. Glancing up she saw that the escape pod was now open. It seemingly became ajar during the encounter with Darth Cain.

Darth Cain did not hear much with the debris between them, but he felt her presence. Hoping to rile her up more he stated, "Oh come on now, this death couldn't have hurt as much as the one's before. Do you remember her and her lovely red scarlet eyes?" He taunted. "I can say in certainty, they were just as red as the blood she shed saving your worthless life," he nearly barked.

"Cain," No longer able to remain silent, Natsuki spoke up and made sure to avoid mentioning his rank. "You better learn to sleep with one eye open. I'll be coming back to kill you," She threatened as she made her way inside the escape pod. He called out to her, but the walls between them now muffled his threats. She set the coordinates to Coruscant and switched to light speed.

The mission was a failure. The Galactic Empire has another battle won and their victory in this war was almost a near certainty...


	2. The Story so far (Rolling Text)

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far away….**

It is a dark time for the Rebel Alliance,

now only a small fragment of what used to be known as the

Republic. It has been over decade since the Imperial Galactic Empire, led by

the Sith, took control of Republic sanctuaries and eliminated a large population of citizens

and Jedi's. Only handfuls of rebel locations remain and have been slowly

weeded out by the Emperor and his Master Sith Apprentice.

After recent evidence, the distraught rebel

alliance discovered betrayal within their ranks and has posted a

Bounty for anyone to claim. The target...a Jedi Master.

Unknown to the remaining Jedi Consulate,

the Galactic Empire has discovered that Coruscant holds

the object that could finalize the completion of their Death Star,

to unleash a limitless destruction. They have dispatched

the imperial army to recover it...

* * *

Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Really glad with the feedback I have received. I'm currently working on the full fledged chapter. Half-way through it, unfortunately, the holidays put a hitch in the turnaround time. Although it's a short chapter, I wanted to make homage to Star Wars in a way with the classic scroll text. Sorry, I couldn't make it actually scroll! This is for the Star War fans that posted. :)

Happy holidays to all!


	3. The Bounty Hunter

Well, this is my last update for 2012. Thanks again for the reviews, love them! Below I provided some definitions, hope it helps and that I am not confusing anyone with the Lore!

Beskar: A unique metal found in Mandalore and only the Mandalorian blacksmiths hold the secrets to manipulate the metal and bring out the its potential.

Jedi Masters: There are different tiers in the Jedi world. First, you begin as youngling or initiate. Once of age, in their teens, initiates become Padawans or Jedi Apprentices (under the tutelage of a Jedi Knight). Then at the end of their apprenticeship, when ready, they become a Jedi Knight. Ultimately, the most skilled Jedi Knights become the elite Jedi Masters. Within the Council, one is selected as Grand Master.

Hope you enjoy...

* * *

'_Breathe'_…she thought as she walked upon the marbled floor found within the Jedi Temple. The floor's blue tincture caught anyone's eye. It projected a sense of regal. _"Well, message received_" she scoffed. Before you entered the Jedi chambers, they wanted to ensure that everyone knew they were to be respected and feared. Surely, not the message they used to convey to the world - at least, since the war tipped in favor of the Empire.

'_Breathe'_…she repeated to herself, a method to calm her nerves. Before any mission, she always felt a bit anxious. Although she considered herself fairly successful in her occupation, aside from those hasty Mandalorians who gave her a run for her money, the anxiety she often felt reminded her that she was fragile and human…ish. In this line of work, she will always have that in the back of her mind. She did not have the alien strength of the Chiss or the agility of the Twi'leks. Her red eyes were they only advantage she had and they had served its purpose at times. No, weighing all odds for or against her and finding the best opportunity where she could, is what has truly saved her life countless times. A pessimistic trait she was forced to take at a very young age.

She had a motto for the way she lived,_ "Her life above others, do nothing without compensation, and always have a plan B_." That is how she was able to survive Hutta and all other vast and hazardous locales.

Her latest mission has taken her to Coruscant, once a beautiful land and the top destination for the Galactic Republic. Now only a ghost of crippled architectures and Republic leftovers after it's attack over a decade ago. It is here where the Jedi Council resides. In the oval High Council Chambers found within the sacred Jedi Temple. A room placed upon a high spire, a fragile option. The Chambers is a room where twelve Jedi Master's sit in a circular fashion, all equals, all-powerful and all attention drawn to center of the room. There, in the center of the room, always stood a person sharing their cause or plea. The Jedi would lend a judicious ear in attempts to find a resolution. Here the Jedi have spread their message as Protectors of the Republic and freedom._ "Of course, they were never there when you really needed them,"_ Shizuru thought.

However, it was her turn today to stand front and center. She made her way to the lobby, an unnecessarily vast room, to meet her contact. Many heads turned her way as she walked through the lobby. Her heavy armor concealed under her cloak did little to hide the subtle scrapping of metal, as her thighs rubbed the beskar* plates in pace. Luckily, all sorts of characters walked through here on a daily basis and interest slowly dissipated, turning their attention elsewhere. She found mirth in their short-lived interest.

"General Dodonna, thank you for agreeing to give me an audience with the Consulate," Shizuru spoke as she reach out to shake his hand. He was an older man, well experienced in military battle. A former General for the Empire, who switch allegiance based on ideologies.

"Anything for a friend," He smiled. "I still cannot thank you enough for retrieving my grandchildren…," he continued to speak.

Shizuru feigned interest in Dodonna's elaborate tale and began to look around, observing her surroundings. Then, she felt it, a presence she has not felt for a long time. Looking towards the balcony, she saw her,_ "Natsuki,"_ she uttered. It was Natsuki, the dark haired beauty with a piercing green gaze that could easily weaken knees. The raven beauty stood there, wearing a rare black robe, entertaining a one-sided conversation, just the same. She was staring back at Shizuru, not bothering to conceal her interest. Shizuru knew she was trying to determine who hid under the cloak and t-visor shaped mask. Natsuki was trying to figure out who was engaging in a conversation with the esteemed General Dodonna, as is if her Jedi powers could penetrate even the strongest of metals.

_"Eternity, that's how long we'll be together," Shizuru spoke. "Promise?" Natsuki asked. "Yes," Shizuru she responded with conviction. It seemed like such a simple promise when they were children._

"I'm sorry, who is alive?" Dodonna responded.

"Excuse me?" Shizuru asked confused.

"You just said, 'She is Alive'. Are you feeling well? You can very well meet with the Jedi Counsel tomorrow," he suggested.

"No, thank you. This message cannot wait," Shizuru assured. However, uncertainty briefly clouded her thoughts. _How could I speak those thoughts unwittingly_? Glancing back, Shizuru saw that Natsuki was no longer there. It had been so long since she last saw her, that she did not know whether Natsuki was truly alive, and if it that moment she was just hallucinating.

With the decade long genocide of the Republic Allies, only those that displayed neutrality and fealty were allowed a modicum of peace in the Galactic Empire's reign. It was a high probability that Natsuki did not survive. Although, deep in her heart she knew - Natsuki is a survivor. Her heart felt a dash of levity, as if her thoughts all these had held so much weight._ "She is alive,"_ she was certain that it was not a hallucination. Shizuru sensed her knees buckle slightly, a feeling that she had not felt for quite some time. She had half a mind to go out and look for her. Shaking her head as if to dispel such thoughts, she scolded herself, _"Get your head in the game."_

"I do prefer you go in without the armor, would you consider removing it? The council might consider you a threat," General Dodonna suggested.

"I'm not here to make friends General, only to deliver the message. They will take me as I am," Shizuru responded.

"As you wish," He replies. "Follow me."

Shizuru follows closely behind the General, taking in her surroundings. The building had many possible exits, of course, the options becoming slimmer the higher they went up in the building. Her recent review of the facility blueprints conveyed limited escape routes, something she took into account as she staged this coup. Shizuru also hoped to see if she could catch another glimpse of Natsuki, before meeting the Jedi Council men. Her mood dampened when she recalled this was not a social call_. "Besides, what could I say?"_ she entertained. There are only a handful of outcomes that she imagined would occur in the next few moments and none of them ended with her having a cup of Coffee with Natsuki, to play catch up. Either she narrowly escapes, is killed (by a lucky shot) or if caught, she will be imprisoned. Shizuru was confident her first option would be the winning bet.

"This is the lift that will take you to the spire, where the Jedi Chamber is located. I'm afraid this is where I must leave you."

"Thank you," Shizuru responded.

"You are welcome. I bid you farewell and leave you with this lovely young woman," He points at the women that appeared behind them. "She'll will do me the honor and take you the rest of the way," he added.

Shizuru could only nod as he departed. She knew who stood behind her, as luck would have it. She will have to endure the awkward elevator ride with none other than Natsuki. Turning to face her, she found inquiring green eyes staring straight at her. After a brief moment of silence, Natsuki motioned towards the elevator, giving Shizuru her queue to enter. As she followed her inside, Natsuki tapped the button to the top floor.

Shizuru leaned against the wall and managed to clear her throat a few times. Natsuki returned a glare. _"Boy is this weird,"_ Shizuru thought. She was unsure of where to put her arms. _"On my waist? No, I will look too feeble. On my chest, crossing my arms? No, too tough,"_ she had an inner debate as she maneuvered through some of these poses. In return, she received an indescribable look from Natsuki. Finally, they reached the chamber floor and the doors to the elevator opened. Shizuru released a long held breathe, one she did not realize she was holding. Natsuki turned to look at her inquisitively. Shizuru shrugged, she had no idea why she herself was acting so ridiculously uncool.

"You are about to meet the Council so relax," Natsuki spoke. Shizuru was surprised when she heard her voice. That deep husky voice sent shivers down her spine. Any nerves she felt dissipated as a wave washed through her. "Just do what you came here to do," she added.

Shizuru nodded and tilted her head in curiosity. _"Came here to do…what does she know?"_ Shizuru wondered. Yet, she was left with no time to inquire, since she was guided quickly towards the Council room.

The walls were interestingly thin, one could hear their unified oath "With all of us may the Force be, and may the peace of this temple be ours, a place open to thought and speech, a realm of mutual respect, and a haven of shared noble purpose. Let us take these seats together, with no one above the others. May we work together, free from the restraints of ego and jealousy, at this gathering and all others to come."

"_To think I once almost uttered those words…"_ she pondered. Once the chant was over, the doors were opened and Shizuru soon found herself in the center of a room. Shizuru was surrounded by the Council of Jedi Masters*. The Council consisted of twelve individuals, but they were also surrounded by a few Jedi Knights taking interest in the day's affairs. Natsuki made her way towards the side of the room, but not before giving a respectful nod to all those present.

"Visitor, identify yourself," Grand Master Kaiji Sakomizu spoke. Shizuru remembered him. He was the gardener of the Jedi Academy. Natsuki always sought him out as some sort of mentor. He was a stocky man of the Zabrak species. He had an afro on his head that seemed to conceal his horns. What gave him away as a Zabrak, Shizuru mused, were the unusual facial tattoos on his face, a rite of passage from his race.

Shizuru glanced around the room; a group of powerful Jedi's were present. A few she even recognized from past encounters, Master Yoda, Master Yamada, and Master Sanada. "Aha!" Shizuru smiled. She found him, her target, the bounty, Jedi Master Nagi Homura.

Shizuru reaches under her cloak and pulls out her blaster, quickly aiming at her intended victim. Master Homura's eyes nearly bulged off his sockets as he saw that she drew a weapon.

_Kaboom_! Shizuru instinctively rolled away and ducked behind a table, placed near a wall. That was definitely not her blaster going off.

"What is that?" she muttered as she glanced towards the explosion. Just as she was about to take out her target, a spaceship crashed through the wall, knocking everything in its path. It definitely took out the Zoltron Jedi, a pink arm laid limp under the ship.

The entrance to the ship dropped down and storm troopers came down walking through the ramp, blasting everything in sight. Everyone in the room began to scramble. The Jedi's took out their light sabers, defending themselves from the attack. You could hear the zoom and clang of their saber as they battled the troopers. Soon the building's alarm went off, announcing that they were all under attack.

_"This isn't good,"_ Shizuru thought. The sheer numbers seem to be overwhelming enough.

"I didn't sign up for this…,"she cursed. Taking another gander at the events, Shizuru saw that a Sith stood behind the Storm Trooper, shouting orders. She had short teal hair and was nearly human. The Sith was quite possibly a Chiss or Pantoran, judging from the pigmentation of her blue skin. _"Still she was quite attractive…but this was not an adequate time to ponder this," _Shizuru chastised herself.

Glancing towards the exit of the room, Shizuru saw her intended victim making his escape. "Fucking wimp...," she muttered. Gathering her wits, she removed her cloak to facilitate her movement. Underneath, her Mandolorian armor was revealed in all its glory. It was a metallic silver suit with ruby red accents that matched Shizuru's eyes. Who said you could not be stylish yet roguish, simultaneously? Shizuru had won it in a mostly fair fight. With this gear, she was ready to go chase that bastard of Jedi.

As Shizuru made her way towards the exit, not bothering to become further involved in the conflict between the Republic and Empire, she noticed a familiar face cornered in the other end of the room. "Nat...Su..Ki…" she whispered. "Get your ass up from the floor," she growled, growing impatient. It appeared Natsuki was in a haze and trapped by the Sith she had seen come out from the vessel. As she recalled the moments before the crash, Natuski was actually standing near the wall that the vessel came through, surely, she suffered some sort of injury from the impact. However, Natsuki was resilient as always, managing to handle the impact from the wall as well as she could, still the haze she appeared to be in would not work in her favor and left her vulnerable. The blue headed Sith stood in front of her, mocking her, placing the tip of the blade near Natsuki's chin. Yes, the Sith was ready to kill her

Shizuru jumped over the tables and leaped in the air, extending her legs and feet out. With all her force and a little help from her booster pack, she kicked the Sith through the wall.

"Well that was fun…" she added, taking a peek through the newly added hole in the wall. Since they were so high up in the spire, she could not see if the Sith had a graceful fall to her death. Anyway, it was no longer her concern.

Turning around, Shizuru saw Natsuki trying to find some balance by leaning against the wall. Shizuru quickly went up to her to help. Looking around, she noticed the fight continued regardless from what occurred moments ago. Shizuru still had to get her target but she was not going to leave Natsuki lying around in the room marked as an easy target. She quickly lifted Natsuki's arm and wrapped it behind her head, speaking "It's okay, I'm helping you," she said soothingly when she felt Natsuki resist. "Lean on me," she added. Natsuki did as requested.

Shizuru helped Natsuki, guiding her down the hall, hoping to find a location where they could hide. Finding the hall in a familiar mess, she kept dragging Natsuki along some distance. Finally, they ducked in a corner at the end of that hallway to figure out their next steps.

* * *

Thanks again and Happy New Years!


	4. The Clutch

**Beginnings 1**

"You see this?" Shizuru uttered, holding a flower out towards Natsuki. They are both sitting under a Gorsa tree, their favorite spot in the city. Beautiful orange blossoms surrounded them. The view was quite breathtaking, even for a desert. A rare spot indeed, one would confuse it for an oasis. This spot also gave them a nice view of the town they lived in, Fuuka, a city of Tatooine.

Natsuki nodded and responded, "I assume your uncle is in town, back from another adventure."

"You assume correct!" Shizuru responded enthusiastically. Shizuru's uncle was a traveler of the universe. Part of the Galactic Alliance, he serves as Captain of a military ship and is a Jedi Master. He has visited many corners of the galaxy and always brought proof of his exploits to his adoring Shizuru. He never failed to bring her some precious or significant object from each of the worlds that he visited. Shizuru admire him and she would love nothing more than to follow, one day, in his footsteps.

On his last visit, he brought her an Akk dog, native from Haruun Kal. Shizuru's choice of pet caused a huge ruckus. This reptilian-like beast had a big appetite and a large interest in the more domestic and popular sorts of pets. For example, the Voorpak, a puffy creature about size of a hand, that looked like a nice sizable appetizer. However, with the help of Natsuki, they were able to domesticate Duran to some extent. Natsuki named him. She said he needed a strong name and Shizuru did not put up much of a fight where Natsuki was concerned. She naturally gave in and even offered equal ownership. Natsuki accepted without much complaint.

Natsuki shook her head, but did not bother to conceal her smile. Shizuru always got excited when something new and thrilling occurred. Natsuki took the offered flower in her hand and rotated it around, getting a good look at it. "What is it?" she inquired.

"It's called a Kibo," Shizuru spoke. "It's a very rare flower and usually purple, but my Uncle said that this one was so rare, that it is dark blue." It reminded Shizuru of Natsuki long locks. "It's found in Hutta, a planet known of moss, mogs, and swamps. Yet, somehow, this flower finds its way to the surface in search of light. It's resilient," Shizuru emphasized.

"I think it's my new favorite flower," Natsuki said nonchalantly. The flower was a bit dry, slowly wilting, but its color showed great resilience. She held onto it a bit more and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful. It was "Beautiful…" she added.

"You can have it," Shizuru said with a smile.

"No, I can't," Natsuki refused, "I know how much you treasure these gifts from your uncle."

"And I treasure you, too," Shizuru said bluntly. Natsuki's cheeks quickly colored to a dark pink hue. "My uncle says these flowers are known to cure blindness. I figured you could use it on your grandmother. I'm sure that it will serve a better use than keeping the flower tucked in my room, left to fade with time."

"Cure blindness?" Natsuki said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"That's what he said. It's worth shot." Shizuru spoke with a set optimism.

"Then I will try," Natsuki smiled one of those rare smiles.

Shizuru loved it when she smiled. Her knees buckled in an instant. Natsuki never wasted a smile. She smiled only when she meant it and usually, it reserving it only for her.

Natsuki quickly stood and said, "I'll look for you later, I'm going to take this to my family," Natsuki quickly turned and faced the town but stopped abruptly and just as hastily she turned back to face Shizuru.

Natsuki leaned down and was now a nose length away from Shizuru's face. Shizuru's heart suddenly leaped in her throat. Her thoughts were all over the place, _"Do I have something in my face? Her lips are so rosy...Is she going to kiss me?"_ That is when she felt soft quivering lips touch her cheeks, just grazing the edge of her lips. Shizuru's face was plum red and her body felt heated.

"Thank you. For you, I will always search for that light," Natsuki whispered and just as quickly, she pranced off to her house. Shizuru watched as she ran, though they were only children, in her heart she knew, that no one else could ever make her heart soar.

The flower never did cure the grandmother's blindness. However, rather than living her last days in darkness, she was able to see shades of light.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Natsuki began to shift, "Hold on…" Shizuru spoke. Natsuki almost ripped her helmet off as she removed her arm from around her shoulders. She subsequently placed Natsuki on the floor.

"Why are you helping me?" Natsuki inquired, looking up at the fully suited Shizuru, and noticing that she wore heavy Mandolorian armor. She realized that the Bounty Hunter has faced Jedi's or Sith's before. That is the only reason you obtained that hard-to-get gear4. The beskar armor provided immunity from lightsabers. It was nearly indestructible.

"You're welcome," Shizuru chided. "Look, my reasons are not important; I won't be in your way any longer," she assured.

"What's going on here?!" Someone interrupted from behind them.

Shizuru turned around and aimed her blaster at the woman with orange hair. She stared at her and saw her eyes light up in recognition, upon seeing the raven-haired beauty on the floor. She knew Natsuki. The woman ran towards Natsuki and kneeled beside her, ignoring the blaster that she was aiming directly at her. She was pretty. She looked about their same age and was definitely human. She wore a brown robe, one that appeared similar to Natsuki's, and carried a small backpack with her.

"Natsuki! Are you okay? What's going on here?" the orange haired girl asked in a panic.

"Mai, slow down," she urged. "I'm okay, just badly bruised it seems," she groaned. Natsuki felt around her rib cage searching for more injuries, but was glad to find none.

"Listen, it looks like you're in good hands. I have something I have to finish, so I'm out of here," Shizuru commented.

"You mean Jedi Homura, the man you were supposed to kill, but allowed to get away? Idiot…" Natsuki spoke with effort as Mai was helping off the floor.

"Idiot? Hold on a second there sister," She lifted a finger pointedly at her, _"How dare she insult me?" _Shizuru fumed inside. "If you recall, a ship just went through a wall, had that not occurred, you'd be cleaning his blood off the floor. In fact, you owe me one since I saved your…Wait..." Shizuru just realized something, as she allowed her thoughts to catch up. "How did you know who I was going to kill?" She inquired.

"That doesn't matter…" Natsuki paused. "Say that again," she said, changing topics.

Shizuru looked at her confused. "Say what again?"

"Anything..." Natsuki said, her voice dropping down a notch, as she approached Shizuru. She was apparently feeling much better since her movements were smoother. Shizuru was glad to have her helmet on; otherwise, she would have looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Your accent seems familiar somehow," Natsuki looked at her as she approached closely.

Shizuru's race, the Samuacs, are notorious recluses. Only a few thousand had existed and they rarely ventured off their planet, due to the clusters surrounding their home planet. However, her family was the exception and sought greener pastures. They eventually settled in Fuuka, a city on Natsuki's home planet, Tatooine. Samuacs were humanoids; however, they were a few differences between actual humans. For example, they had red eyes to help them see in the dark, a result of genetic adaptation. They also spoke the universal language of humans, but they did so with a unique accent. An accent limited to the Sumuacs and a rare encounter throughout the galaxy. The Samuac's were allies of the Republic and were generally Force sensitive. They were one of the first eliminated in genocide, during the Empire's initial quest for power.

For all those reasons, Natsuki would question the rarity in encountering such an unusual accent for a second time in her life. The odds were small, especially now that the species was arguably extinct.

"Uh…" Shizuru uttered, suddenly forgetting how to speak. She felt slightly embarrassed at the sudden closeness of Natsuki. The blood rushed to her face. _"How do you talk to someone that you have tried to forget the last 12 year? Someone you have led to believe that you were dead all this time," _She thought.

"Reinforcements are here," Mai interrupted. Shizuru felt relief, because as soon as Mai spoke, Natsuki stepped away to peer at the hall.

"Oh no," Natsuki muttered and looked back at Shizuru. "It's Homura," she added.

Shizuru's face conveyed it all she was in trouble. She should have taken off when she had the chance.

Mai looked confused. "Why does that matter? He's with the rescue team," her inquiry remained unanswered.

"Arrest that Bounty Hunter!" Jedi Master Homura encouraged his Republic Soldiers as they approached Mai, Shizuru and Natsuki. Shizuru was cornered and outnumbered now. Not the best time to put up a fight, she will wait for the situation to tip in her favor. She knew this was not the moment. A soldier came from behind her and restrained her. She glanced in the eyes of the other soldiers surrounding her and she could tell that they were all under his Jedi mind trick, by the haze in their eyes. Jedi's have the ability to coerce the weak-minded with the wave of hand. This allowed the Jedi or Sith, to make others do what they want or believe what they want.

"Jedi Master Homura, what are you doing?" Natsuki inquired. "Why are you using our reinforcements to capture this Bounty Hunter? We need them to counter attack the Empire's attach!" She demanded. "This Bounty Hunter just saved my life, and is not the enemy."

"Silly girl, surely you would think different if the gun were aimed at you," he argued. "Once this, this villain is secured in a cell, I will provide these soldiers to the cause. How would I be of use, if I have to worry about a mercenary in the meantime?" It took all of Natsuki's resolve not to rip his throat out_. "That traitor, that good for nothing…"_ she thought as she clenched her fist. Instead, she had to remain composed, for she was a Jedi and had to serve the rebel cause. The rebellion was only able to hire a Bounty hunter to eliminate the threat.

A man quickly came up behind Homura and whispered something in his ear. "What do you mean it's not there? It can't just get up and walk away" He hissed at him. The man shrugged, sticking to his story. "Must I do everything myself?" he asked rhetorically.

"Can you hurry up?" Shizuru hastened, "I would rather be rid of the stench of a traitorous bastard, as soon as possible." Homuru struck Shizuru's face, but he reeled back in pain. He had forgotten the strength of the Mandolarian steel in his thoughtlessness. Shizuru chuckled as a result. Upset, Homura turned around and gutted the man that whispered in his ear, moments ago. Gaining his composure, he turned and faced Shizuru calmly.

"I would like to look upon the face of my intended murderer," he spoke and then ordered one of the soldiers to remove her mask. They took no kindness and removed it with a roughness that caused Shizuru to bring her head close to her chest to stifle the pain, limiting the view to her face as she fell to her knees. "Let's see you laugh now," he uttered. Using the handle of his saber, he hit Shizuru in the face. She tried not to yell out in pain, but fell backwards in the attempt. Her jaw took a hard hit and blood was now trickling down her mouth. She spit out what she could, leaving a nasty taste of copper in her mouth. Trying to regain her balance, Shizuru build up some momentum with her arm and placed her leg underneath, to get back up to her knees.

"Is that all you got," Shizuru released a laugh that sounded almost maniacal. That is when she heard a gasp. She knew it was Natsuki. She turned to look upon her face and saw the surprise in her emerald eyes. She was covering her mouth, hoping to conceal her reaction. She had indeed recognized her. All sorts of emotions passed through her eyes in that instant as her own red eyes met green; sorrow, pain, relief, love, and anger. As far as Natsuki knew, Shizuru could have been long lost or dead, the latter being the more probable option. Homura was about to strike Shizuru again, but stopped abruptly confused by Natsuki's reaction.

That is when Natsuki stepped forward, "Stop this!" she demanded`. "You are no executioner! I will report this to the rebellion authorities, immediately," she threatened.

"What authorities, Natsuki?" He asked smugly. "The authorities that are currently being slaughtered in the room next door?" he snickered. "I am growing tired of this charade. I no longer have to wear this proverbial mask and utter distasteful words in honor of a rebellion that should have vanquished long ago. I will kill you and your friend," referring to Mai who stood idly by in shock, "as soon as I'm done with this mercenary."

"Now would be a good time," Shizuru urged.

"What?" He asked confused. "Who are you talking too?

"Run," she mouthed as she looked at Natsuki and then looked back at the wall. Natsuki knew how to take a hint, so she grabbed Mai and threw herself on the floor, just as Shizuru did so.

_Boom!_ The wall exploded, taking a few of the turned rebellion agents with it to the grave. Shizuru removed the cuffs that had her shackled easily and picked up her helmet. Jedi master Homura had already made his escape. _"Well that didn't go quite as expected,"_ she contemplated. This was her chance to escape. She put her helmet back on her head and glanced at Natsuki. She was clearing the rubble off her and her Jedi friend. They seemed well enough. Shizuru activated her jetpack, thrusting her forward, exiting the spire and approaching her vessel, the Kiyohime, her Starship.

Shizuru landed on her feet, with little difficulty, on the rear end platform. Her second in command was standing there waiting to receive any further orders.

"What took you so long?" Shizuru shouted. Since the starship was midflight and the wind blowing could easily overwhelm, one would have to shout to get their message across.

"I was having some difficulties with the forward floodlight," Yuuichi Tate spoke up. Shizuru stared at him blankly. "I didn't want us to get another galactic ticket for noncompliance. Besides, that new transponder in your ear is worthless, I had to get far too close to the building to be in range."

"A ticket is what you are worried about?" Shizuru sighed in exasperation. "There are far more important things at hand, such as this Bounty and my life!" Yuuichi put both hands up in surrender and backed away. There was no need to incur her wrath.

"Okay, Okay, it won't happen again," Yuuichi assured. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get us out of here," he added.

"Wait, I need a minute to gather my thoughts," she said as she looked back at the Jedi Temple. Outside forces completely overrun the building. The spire, the main area of activity, had flashes of light. It was definitely coming from Lightsabers and blasters. "I think I need to go back," she left Natsuki there to face the battle alone._ "What if Homura came back? What if they capture Natsuki or the Empire proponents kill her? Why am I worrying about someone I have not seen a little over a decade?" _There were too many questions and if she did not take action, those questions she will leave to chance.

"Why?" Yuuichi asked perplexed. "We don't have time for a social call. We need to get away before we appear on the Empire's radar," he insisted.

"It's about an old friend," She simply said.

Yuuichi looked back at the building. Shizuru was always cryptic. Friends, she had only a handful across the galaxy, if you can call them friends. Besides, bounty hunter groupies did not count. "_This must be important for her to take a gamble on someone_," he thought. "Well if you are going to do something, you better do it quick," he spoke with caution. "The spire is about the collapse…"

"I forget you were once a dog," Shizuru snickered. He could likely hear the cracking of concrete from a distance.

"A wyrwulf," he corrected. It made a big difference since he was never a pet. Yuuichi was a Codru-ji. As adults, the Codru-ji's were human looking, but instead of two arms, they had four. In childhood, they were six-legged looking dogs called wyrwulfs. That is until they reached puberty and then a cocoon enveloped them. After a few weeks, they emerged fully-grown. Although, he was not as hairy as one would assume, he did give an occasional growl.

"Okay, here I go..."Shizuru said as she ignited her jet pack, flying towards the tower, without an actual plan in mind. She would play by ear and hope for the best.

* * *

"Mai, what happened to the crystal?" Natsuki asked with urgency.

"This one?" Mai said with a smile, lifting up the backpack she had with her. "I have it inside, fully secured."

"I'm impressed," Natsuki said.

"Well seeing as you asked me to guard it, once the alarms went off and I saw storm troopers, I figured better safe than sorry," Mai explained. "I managed to snag the Jedi Codex, too," she added.

"Good call, let's move," Natsuki spoke. She reached for the backpack and fastened it to her. She will not allow the crystal to fall into the wrong hands. Based on Homura's outburst, not too long ago, it safe to assume that he wanted this stone, too. _"For what?"_ She was unsure.

Both Mai and Natsuki jumped back into the fray, hoping to form a retrieval squad.

"This is a lost cause!" Mai shouted as she battled storm troopers, stabbing one with the end of her blade. Thankfully, the Storm trooper numbers have dwindled, allowing her and Natsuki to take them on as they made their way back to the Consulate room. On the downside, their plan to recover the forces for a retreat was a complete flop. There was a plethora of bodies, both Jedi and rebel soldiers, lying on the ground. Heading back to ground zero, they encountered a disastrous scene. The ceiling had fallen, a result not only from the vessel that broke through, but also from the deflection of the blasters.

Natsuki jogged her way to a fallen Jedi. It turned out to be Master Yoda - the best of the Jedi's have fallen now. This truly was...a lost cause. She lifted his head and he gave her a faint hint of a smile. With the last of ounce of energy he had left, he spoke to Natsuki. "Take the fight to the Sith's responsible, you will," he spoke.

"How can I? It's, its suicide. I am alone," she started giving excuses. "It is impossible," she concluded.

"Another that will help, there is. Hmmmmmm. Trust you must," offering her a tendril of hope.

"I will try," Natsuki spoke unconvincingly.

Yoda coughed, clearing his throat. "Do or do not, there is no try," (*Yoda) he uttered. Natsuki nodded in promise. "I will do it," she said and as he heard those last words, Yoda vanished, leaving Natsuki's arms empty, grasping a brown robe.

At that moment, she felt the ground underneath her tremble. The building was collapsing. "Oh, shit…" Natsuki cursed. Mai and Natsuki tried to reach something solid to hold onto, but were unsuccessful. Finally, the floor underneath gave way and shattered, they both fell from up high. The ground floor came quickly into view but suddenly she felt something pull on her waistband. She was no longer falling. She was flying. Glancing at her left, her friend Mai was there too. She saw an armored hand holding Mai's waistband.

"Shizuru," Natsuki showed a smile of relief.

"Sorry I'm late, I took a wrong turn," Shizuru managed to joke at a time like this...

Mai laughed in respite and at looked at Natsuki. They were both quite surprised and relieved to be going up, rather than falling down! Both Natsuki and Mai were suspended midair by Shizuru, who came in at the last moment and rescued them.

_"These girls are heavy," Shizuru _mused. She did not make it a habit to carry people around while she used her jetpack. Her arms cried for relief.

As Shizuru saw the Kiyosume, she realized she would have a difficulties landing. Carrying them was offsetting her balance. Luckily, she had some space. Nearing the vessel, she slowed down as much as she could, but ended up rolling across the aircraft as she placed them down on the floor. Shizuru managed to recovery quickly and without injury.

"Woo-hoo!" Shizuru shouted enthusiastically in her rush, as she removed her helmet, allowing her long auburn hair to fall freely. "Now that's two you owe me," Shizuru said winking at Natsuki, whose face flushed immediately. "Take us up, Chewy," Shizuru shouted to her co-pilot as the rear entrance sealed shut. She heard Yuuichi's growl echo across the hall in response to the nickname she had given him. Regardless, the vessel quickly ascended into space, as requested.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was thinking about throwing some more glimpses into the past, as I did in this one. Not sure if it works, let me know. I'm hoping it will only add to the characters development. I have some things jotted down.

Also, in tribute to SW once again, this time I threw in a Yoda cameo – for any Yoda fans out there.

Thanks again for anyone that took the time to review.


End file.
